The Reign of Team CLAS
by battlefield4us
Summary: An assassin, a conduit, a civilian, and a soldier. All were given the opportunity to start their legacy as huntsmen to defend beacon. This is the story of the most vigilent team of beacon. Reviews and compliments are approved, I don't own anything. Please enjoy. Discontinued.
1. Assassin Trailer

**A/N: Hey everyone, this time I'm gonna try something new. So welcome to my next story, _The reign of Team CLAS._**

**Instead of doing another OC team, I'm gonna use characters from certain games and put them in the RWBY universe, be warned because they will act OOC at some times, and I'll try to get this story to work out a bit.**

**This was inspired by "Rise of Team ACEE" by exno254, and also to some other sorts of Fanfics out there.**

** This isn't an original idea, but I wanted to test them out in a new place. I'm gonna give some of you guys a look at this. This is the Assassin trailer, Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All series and mentioned franchises belong to their resplectrum owners, I'm ****just a fan. **

**And...Begin!**

* * *

The night was cold and dusty as the winter wind blew all around the empty sky, where only the moon laid there. It was as still as the trees below it, with snowflakes coming down on them and on the snow covered ground. It was cold and there was no sign of any civilization in there, but then it changed all of a sudden as there were a few individuals in the distance.

There was a teen, who wore a white hood, and had his robes nearly drenched in the white coating of the winter snow, and he had his accessories on him. His boots dug deep in the ground as he kept running forward and away from his enemies. The ones behind him were wearing coats and Grimm masks on their faces, they didn't wear hoods but their Faunas traits appeared either on top of their head or on their back.

There was no denying that it was indeed the White Fang, they were armed with guns and some shout swords and they were nearly approaching their target, they couldn't get a clear shot of him since he was racing forward through the snow, and into the woods of nothing.

The hooded man jump off the ground and onto a tipped tree, he was running on it's base now and then leaped off of it to the branch in front of him. He repeated his steps by walking around the tree and onto it's other branch, then he jumped off to what appears to be the ground, but another tree was near him, so he grabbed the branch next to it and swung himself to the ground, where he rolled through and got back on his feet without hesitation.

The White Fang easily started to navigate through the woods on foot, but they still didn't get the opportunity to strike against their fleeing foe. One of their best man lowered themselves and slid through the ground to slide under a broken tree and continue on with his pursuit.

At last, they could see him, so one of them took this chance to fire his pistol and a blast managed to hit the ground right next to the hooded runner, he continued running as more shots fired out in the open. Up ahead in the open field of trees there was a large hole in the ground, and there was no way anyone could get around at this point.

The hooded runner had no choice but to fall right in there. He got his landing and he used his feet to slide throught the snowy hill into the descent of the hole. He finally got on the ground of he large hole, and he looked at where he was coming into. A hole dug right in the large wall that covered his tracks of continuing onwards.

There was no chance he should go in the hole, unaware of what could await him there, so it appears he hit a dead end. And unluckily for him the White Fang troops were now closer than ever, he turned around and noticed that they all got to the same ground level as him. They all armed their guns at him and their last member got next to them.

This one was different, because his Grimm mask was colored with the shade of black and blue. He held in his hand a dual wield sword which had the Bandana of the white fang symbol on it's hilt. His hair was brown and there was a deep scar behind the mask.

Without showing any care of hiding his identity, he took off the mask, and his eyes sere revealed to be blue, and the rest of the scar could be seen in his right eye. His faunas trait was shown to be a bear, because the ears of the bear were on the top of his hair, matching with his brown shaggy hair.

He pointed his sword and replied, "The road ends here, Assassin." His voice was filled with grief. The hooded man which was confirmed to be the Assassin, hold his ground and showed no reaction. "Did you really think you would get your hands on our secrets and run away from us?"

The Faunas General inched closer to the assassin, "well, you thought wrong, so now you better turn yourself in." the sword closed in on him, close to his chest. "Give it to us." the faunas was refering to the scroll that was in the assassin's hands. He didn't want to waste anytime with this guy, so he needed to get those back for the organization.

The assassin, turned his head slightly behind him to see the cave of darkness, there was some sort of sound that could be heard, but there was nothing coming out of there. He turned to the enemies and pulled out the Scroll.

This Scroll held some coordinates to the sight of town that was far away from here. His hands moved and he offered it to the faunas, who took it with his free hand. All he could do was smile at him. "Thank you." The villain stepped back, still pointing his sword at the hooded man.

"Men, we're done here."

"Not just yet." At last, the Assassin spoke a word, he smiled and it didn't took a moment for the Faunus general to realize what he meant.

"Sir, we got Grimm surrounding us!" One of the troops shouted, pointing at the edge of the opening of the hole, indeed there was the Grimm, and they were in the form of Beowolves. They growled and their claws scratched only the surface of the snow to show their lust for hunting. Right now, the White Fang members and the Assassi were their prey.

Without even waiting for an order, the gunners fied their guns at the Beowolves, before they begin to jump off the edge and onto the ground. It nearly pounced on one of Them, and the one next to them fired hard, the bullets made not so much of an impact since it was hit the armor of the creatures.

It lunged at them, and swung it's claw to bash one of them away, that guy landed right to the one with a sword, taking him down easily. The Faunus general turned to the beowolf and gripped his dual wielding sword in anger, he didn't made the first move. The creature ran to him, and swung it's claw at him, but he dodged it and stabbed the armor on it's back, making a scratch on it.

He could see more of the Beowolves coming at him, one of them tried to attack from behind but he swung the sword and stunned it by hitting it's head softly. Then he made the killing blow by stabbing the head. He took the blade out and he slashed the other Beolwolf's arm.

Some of the Beowolves decided to change it's target to the Assassin, but that was a wrong move for them. The first one lunged at him, but he dodged it quickly, then the second one lunged for him, only to land on the ground and turn to it's standing enemy. The assassin made his move by letting his hidden blade come from his right gauntlet. He ran up to this creature of grimm, and let him swing it's arm again, but he avoided it again, and then stabbed the hidden blade into the Beowolf's neck. He pulled it out and turned to the other one.

The Beowolf got ambushed by a White Fang member who shot bullets right into it's armor. It turned around in a bit of anger and ran to pounce on him. The Assassin could see more of them heading his way, his hidden blade wasn't going to help him take them on, so he let the blade go back in his gauntlet and pulled out his Tomahawk.

The Tomahawk had a silver stick and it's blade was the symbol of the Assassins. The Beowolf attacked first, and the assassin made his move, by stepping to the left and swung his tomahawk to it's neck, then he swung it out to hit the face of another one, nearly killing it.

He turned around to see the Faunus general turning around to face him at the same time, the hooded man struck first and slashed the tomahawk at the Faunus' blade. He was able to deflect it and swing it hard to him, the blade hit to the left side, and it was easily blocked by the assassin's tomahawk. He tried to hit him with a punch, but the Faunus grabbed it and kicked his right leg.

He swung the sword at his enemy, but the Assassin used his hidden blade to block it, then He gain his ground. The Faunus then swung it's blade and it glowed red, he must've equipped this with Dust, he swung it and it hit the Assassin so hard and he fell one feet from him. He jumped to his feet and pointed his tomahawk and then the gripped folded out a small trigger, where he clicked it and it fired a bullet to the enemy, but he slashed the bullet like it was nothing.

The Faunus charged again, and slashed at his Tomahawk, it was deflected and the Faunus was punched in the face, nearly hitting his eye. He stepped back and spin around his sword, showing he means business, but he was too distracted to see an Ursa ram up to him and swing it's claw to make him fall to the wall of the hole. It turned to the Assassin and growled out loud.

It tried to run at him, but he rolled out of the way, and fired the tomahawk gun at it's head, nearly blasting it out of existence. The assassin then took his chance and ran up to the Ursa, swinging his tomahawk and making a dent to it's belly, he then left his Hidden blade come from his left gauntlet and stabbed it. There was a Beowolf coming from behind, but he swung the tomahawk in it's head, then he fired a bullet right in it, and it was killed off quickly.

The Faunus was able to finish off a Beowolf before charging in against the Assassin. he swong his tomahawk and he deflected it once again, but he used his shoulder to hit his face and grab his arm to swing him into the crossfire of a Beowolf. The hooded man got himself in control and then swung his Tomahawk up high to the Creature's chin, then stabbed the neck with his Hidden blade, a beowolf approached him, so he fired his gun and it hit it in it's face.

He jumped away from the Faunus as he landed on the ground, already getting himyself in a bit of rage, but there was two beowolves approaching him. He slashed the first one, by spinning his swords and stabbing it, and he thrusted his blade at the enemy behind him. But then he was rammed by an Ursa again, landing rough on the ground, and dropping his weapon.

He stood up and watched the Beowolf try to get him, but instead the opposite happened, his Semblance activated as he pushed his hands forward and the monster was stopped. The Faunus growled and used his fist to punch the Ursa out of the hole and up on the edge, where it was never seen again.

The Faunus then punched a Beowolf and it rammed itself on the ground right on top of two White Fang members by accident. The general was shot on the shoulder, but he wasn't wounded by it, unfortunately the semblance was worn off. He grabbed his weapon and engaged for battle again, he spun around his weapon, and slashed right at the Assassin, who deflected it and then kicked him.

The Faunus' blade slashed and got deflected by the hidden blade from his left gauntlet and the tomahawk, the assassin made his move and slashed the blade again and again, nearly making an impact on the Faunus. The assassin got his chance so he deflected the blade again, and then he disarmed the criminal and he pointed his tomahawk and fired the gun at him, making him slam right on the wall of the snow.

The snow flow right from the Wall and it fell right on to his feet, he opened his eyes weakly and fell on the floor, trying to reach for the weapon, but it was a few feet away from him. he looked at the Assassin with a mean looking face. "Hm, I guess you're better than I thought."

The assassin didn't reply, he just looked at the Faunus and made no reaction again, he put his Tomahawk away in his belt and turned around to the large wall of the hole, walking away, he heard the Faunus, "You won this round Assassin, but we will meet again," he pounded the snow, "And trust me, you'll know when I'll strike."

"Then I'll be waiting for it." The assassin replied, nodding to him and then he began his climb up to the hill.

He was able to hang on to the rocks of the wall and ascended himself upwards to the rocks, grabbing the ledges of them and not looking back at the ground, where the battle began and ended. He was able to jump off a rock and grab another ledge to continue his ascension. He finally reached the top and dusted off some of the snow on his robes, He then moved forward in the woods.

* * *

It must've took a long while for him to find anyone else, because it just found him right when he came out of the woods. The harsh wind was being blown to his direction as he noticed the sight of a Airship just ahead of him, and there seemed to be a person in front of it.

She was wearing a long coat and holding a whip in her hand, her light-blonde hair was sticking out, and she was holding a cup in her other hand, taking a small sip of it very frequently. She turned around to see the Assassin himself, she was intrigued with his presence, but she had been expecting him to be around here.

She put her crop away and pull out her scroll, this one was in a black color instead of white like everyone else's. The scroll was showing a news broadcast about the character right in front of him, the news wasn't pleasant about him, but they weren't calling him a criminal of some sorts, he was being called as an Assassin based on his symbol, and his actions.

"Connor Kenway, wasn't it?" The woman replied with no expressions, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I figured just as much," the assassin said, not even nodding to her reply or even saying anything about his incidents.

"Do you know why I'm here?" the woman asked for an answer, just in case he knew why she was here for a reason.

"No." He just said.

The girl wasn't surprised, she pushed the glasses to the bridge of her nose, "Well, then allow me to explain. You've been chosen to become a Hunter."

* * *

**And there ya go! That was the introduction (sort of) to the character. Connor Kenway. I'll be back to show the next three soon.**

** Please review, compliment on some things and I'll be back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	2. Conduit Trailer

**Welcome back to Team CLAS, (and I believe that it sounds stupid, but it's either that or CLAY, and it took a while to think of a team name.) it seems that some of you are enjoying it, so thanks everyone!**

**Last time, Connor from _Assassin's Creed 3_ was revealed and I almost had the option to pick Arno from _AC Unity_, but we don't know him yet, so Connor was the best option. **

**But enough of that, let's get on with the next part. ****This is the Conduit Trailer. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all franchises belong to their respective owners, I have no affliction with them.**

* * *

This was a place where no one ever walked, a place where not even one single person dared to step foot in. This wasn't a known place that anyone had ever seen, and it would've been notified by anyone if they were around, but there was only one girl in here.

There she stood, alone in a dark empty place with no one to even argue about. She was alone in this isolated place and with no one to even come around, she felt depressed and worried at the same time. Maybe she deserved this, maybe she didn't, but all she knows is that she was left here.

She wore a slim jacket with the right sleeve ripped off and it was replaced with a glove covering her hand, the left arm also had the glove and it was in the shade of blue. She wore some sort of leather boots that stretched nearly to her knees, and her small cape was behind her. her hair was short and black with a small blue streak on the left.

She even had blue eyeliner and though she chose that look, she didn't like it. she was left here and she had no attempt to get any reasons as to why she was brought here, out of all places. The scene around her was just a darkness-like area with no sign of buildings or even a hint of civilization.

The ground was covered with ashes and all it did was spread the terrible scent of it all over the air, but she didn't care for that. if she could hear the voices of pain and fear, then she knew that it was a bad sign, so many screams were heard from a distance and the possibility was that they were attacked by grimm creatures.

She never expected to be seeing such a place such as this, and see a whole bunch of this madness. And she kept having this strange feeling that she wasn't alone.

And how right she was, because behind her there was a shadowy figure who was standing there calmly and deadly. the girl turned around to face it. The shadow replied, "Lucy Kuo, the cold person. How nice to see you."

"Who are you?" She asked in fear. The shadow ignored that question and continued on her, by saying, "I've seen you in combat numerous times before, and I noticed that there was a lack of durability."

Lucy clutched her fist and tried to get herself to understand what that thing meant, it was somewhat taunting her and she wasn't pleased with this, "A lack in dura-, look, I'm not that bad in combat!"

"You're wrong, I've seen you and you fail to perform such task to fight against your enemies, yet they gave you a chance to join the academy." The shadow came in closer, it wasn't clearly human, it was in the form of one and it was covered in a dark cloak and it's red eyes were enough to creep her out.

It continued. "Why would you even try to prove yourself to join the academy, especially after all the trials you did? Did you wanted to be a hero and die like one?"

"Do you really think I would answer that!" Lucy said, letting the taunts get to her and grabbing her glove. "I chose to become a huntress, because I wanted to help out people. They need guardians and i could be one of the next few guardians of-!"

"You're no worthy of being a guardian Lucy." The shadow figure walked around her, with it's eyes gleaming at her, "You can't even hold your own against a Beowolf. You've been saved countless times, but one day you will be alone And no one will be able to help you."

"Enough of this already!" Lucy shook her hands and forced her glove off to show she means business. "I'm worthy enough to face my own enemies, and I can hold my ground against anyone of them, even if it's you!"

She had not much of a chance, but she had to take that moment to fight back against the shadow, she had her gloves off and half of her body started to glow. She thrusted her hand and a line of ice bursted out of her hands to freeze the shadow, but it dissolved quickly and the ice managed to create a slippy floor in the process.

Lucy turned around and saw the ominous shadow figure which was forming itself again and turning it's red eyes at her. It began to hold out it's hands and then swords appeared, and he griped the hilt of the blades. Lucy fired another blast of ice, but the shadow was able to move out of the way and come charging at her.

She jumped away and searched through her coat quickly and pulled out a hilt of a old sword, this one had the blade broken and it was rendered unusable, but she focused her ice ability to create the sharp blade to her weapon. She began to face her enemy, which was coming right at her, she slashed her weapon and it was easily blocked by the two evil swords.

She backed up and slashed her sword again, and it was easily blocked by the shadow and this time she decided to fire a blast of ice, but it missed the target, leaving the shadow to kick her on her body, and make her fall on the floor. She got on her feet and fired a line of icicles at her rival, but he moved his first sword and broke the first icicle apart and then moved his other weapon to destroy the second and third icicle.

It was his turn to strike, so he ran to her and instead of jumping up to make a slam move, it step sided to the right and it made lucy miss her strike move, but she was able to block the next attack. She jumped and made a spin move to hit the shadow, and luckily for her, it was stunned. She was able to form an icicle and it blasted the first sword off the shadow's hand, she ran to her foe and launched her ice ability at it's feet.

With that, Lucy stabbed the sword right into the shadow, but then it disappeared before the sword's ice blade hit the body of the shadow. Lucy turned all over the place to find out where it went, but she was then shot from behind from some unknown kind of projectile.

She rolled to her feet and pointed her ice weapon at the shadow, which appeared right in front of her a few feet away. It was holding a newly formed axe in it's hand, and holding a ball of fire in it's other hand. "Nice moves you pulled off." It replied, "But let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

Lucy fired another icicle, but the shadow was able to make it's axe go on fire and cut it to small pieces, it didn't charge at her this time, becuase she did it for him. She trusted her sword at him, and he step sided it and slammed her axe at her, but she blocked it and hold the weapon at the blade. She noticed the cracks that the axe made on her blade, so she fire an ice blast at her foe, which froze left arm of the enemy.

She backed up and checked her weapon to see how the axe made impact on it. One more hit and it would break apart, she had to rely on projectiles now, so as she saw the shadow take the ice off it's arm, she fired another at it. It got the legs and the arm which hold it's weapon.

The shadow had no problem with it, as it turned itself into a form of ice, and it melted off the ice holding him in it's place. it spun itself and it's axe around and it fired a fire projectile at her, she dodged it and rolled to the left to gain the upper hand, but it was able to blast another fire projectile. It caused her to back up and dodged it, only to get herself hit by another one which appeared out of nowhere.

She landed hard on her back, and forced herself up to attack, and unfortunately for her the fire-shooting shadow ran to her and swung it's axe hard at her, she was able to block it, or so she thought because the axe sliced it with no precautions and hit her in the process.

She flew from her position and landed hard on a wall that had suddenly shown up. She didn't had the time to focus herself into forming another sword, but she still had her abilities. She fired more dust at the foe, which was able to dodged it instantly, and while that happene, created ice shards all around. Lucy fired a blast, which created a large shard, blocking it's path.

It focused itself and jumped over the shard and slid down with the axe slicing the surface of it, nearly breaking it apart. It burst end itself into a ball of fire and slammed itself right and hit Lucy hard, which made her roll on the floor while in pain. She had herself get up on her feet again, and tried to focus again, but even so, she still had problems with this.

She fired some ice shards at her enemy, which was easily dodged or deflected within a matter of seconds. Lucy had no chance to fight him, but she ignored it, she had to win. She let herself back up again, and try to focus on the sword again, slowly making the blade reappear.

The shadow ran to the girl, but she easily swung her sword up in the air, and at that moment, a blast of energy appeared right between them. Lucy's feet stayed on the floor, and the shadow was pushed back, tumbling on the floor and losing it's axe somewhere in the ashes.

It got up and turned to her while clutching it's right arm, "Well, it seems I underestimated you." It replied, snarling (somehow) at it's enemy.

"See? I am worthy of being a huntress, I've been preparing for this moment!" Lucy spun around her weapon vertically, and pointed it at the shadow again, "Are you ready to give up?"

"If you think I would admit defeat this easily, then you'd be wrong!" The shadow raised it's hand and right next to him, appeared two clones of him, all in the forms of fire, one of them had a axe with a gun's barrel mounted on the top, and one had a katana, and they were all on fire.

Lucy fired her first shard to hit the enemies, but it was burned off as it hit the first Fire clone, the clone made it's move by dashing itself into a ball of fire and nearly hitting Lucy. She swings her sword to hit the one that went past her, but that left her open to abother attack, as she was easily shot by a bullet from the axe. She fell on the floor, and got on her feet yet again, only to come inches away from her first enemy clone.

the ice girl swung the sword at the one with the katana, nearly getting him, and almost letting her sword melt, she kicked the fire guy and fired a line of ice projectiles, but as they hit the fire guy, it all disintergrated Within meeting it's target. Lucy needed a new tactic, but she noticed that she didn't had time for one as the clone with the axe came closer to her.

She posed herself and then jumped up really high, leaving an ice shard behind, and the axe guy only hit it in the process. It looked to the sky and fired it's bullets at her but it missed while she was in the air, she fired shards at the enemy, and they all missed as well.

Lucy landed on the floor, and headed off against the shadow guy, she was able to dodge a swipe from an enemy and slash off the head. All it did was dissolve into nothing, and the rest of the body disappeared with it, she fired another ice shard and it completely went through the second fire clone.

The large hole didn't form itself, the clone just looked at the hole, and didn't expect to disappeared just as Lucy slashed it in half. She turned to see the shadow guy fire off some fire blasts, but this time she pulled up her solid ice shield and was able to block off those attacks. Now she used her ice vapor form to fly up to her enemy, she instantly appeared in front of the shadow villain.

She slashed her sword at the enemy's own weapon, and this time she was gaining the upper hand. She hit the side of it, and then merely disarmed it, by flunging it to the air and it dissolved within seconds of being in the air. She then spun herself around and then slashed the shadow's body, making it fall to it's knees and put his hands on the ground.

"Now are you ready to give up?" She smiled at that line, and at her opponent, the shadow had no other chance to win. "Just tell me, and it'll be done."

"You still don't get it, do you?" It just replied, no indication of losing, "You think that you could consider yourself to be ready after just one victory? You still don't get the idea of it though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said, still having her sword to the enemy's chest.

"You know what it means, you're still not ready." The shadow gripped the blade, and cluthced it hard, "And I know what it means to lose in battle, and so do you." Without warning, the shadow's hand lit itself on fire and it gradually broke the sword apart into small fragments. It then thrusted itself to pin down Lucy and punch her stomach hard.

She kicked him off and he backed up, he launched himself again into flight and pinned the girl to a wall that had formed itself with some unknown substance and she was knocked down. She had to get on her feet again, but the wall had chains popping out of it and trapping her arms and body to it.

"Lucy, you're thinking the wrong thing." The shadow stood up and pointed it's newly made double bladed axe at the ice girl, "But trust me." It raised the axe up, "You'll learn soon enough." It finally strike the axe at her neck, about to make a strike, before it ended.

* * *

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed out of her covers of her bed, and falling on the floor. She started to breath heavily and panic, she forced herself up and back up to a wall. It may have taken her a couple of seconds for her to relax, realizing that it was all a dream. A cold dark dream of terror. More like a nightmare.

She still breathed heavily and let herself lower to the floor, she knew that the dream was talking to her, explaining that she would fail. 'He's wrong' she thought to herself, 'He has to be wrong, I am ready.'

"I am ready." Lucy said out loud, but it sounded way better in her mind. "I am ready!" She stopped breathing and looked all over her dark room. She got up and sighed, she was determined to save Remnant, but everyone keeps saying she wasn't ready for this kind of combat, and yet she was accepted into Beacon Academy.

She needed to be there, and that would be the day her life would change forever.

* * *

**And that's the end of this part. We now have Lucy Kuo from _Infamous 2, _but this one has her infused with Dust. It was cool when I heard about the dust thing, so I decided to put that in.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review, compliment on somethings, and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	3. Civilian Trailer

**Welcome back to Team CLAS, where things get very ridiculous, I think. ****I'm sorry I didn't get this done in a while, I was extremely busy with another story of mine, and I had other things to do.**

**This is the Civilian Trailer, just be warned that this wasn't the best thing I've done in a long while, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned franchises due to reasons.**

* * *

The air was windy and most of the people would have to wear coats, and jackets to preserve heat. Down in Vale, the city was at it's normal kind of day, everyone was doing what they would do best in this kind of day. Any of them were wanting to get a sunny day by now, but they weren't gonna get it anytime soon, so this would have to work out.

One person seemed to be okay with It. She was standing on the street, where no cars decided to drive over there, this girl was wanting to give people flowers. She had long light brown hair and it was planted with a red ribbon, she had Emerald green eyes. She had worn her usual outfit, a red bolero jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a metal belt was shown at the waist.

She carried a basket filled with flowers, each one with a beautiful scent and with a different variety of colors. She picked the blue one out, and tried to get some people to buy them. "Excuse me sir," she said to the first person who almost went past her, "would you like to buy one of these etiquette flowers?"

"No thanks." The person simply said, he just kept moving on.

"Okay then." the flower girl smiled though, she still felt confident that one of these people would want to buy her flowers at some point. She asked the next guy, "Excuse me, but would you like to afford one of these special flowers."

He said, "I have a thousand of them already, sorry." His sarcastic tone was noticeable though, she didn't mind. As more people came walking around, she had a lot of people to see if they wanted her flowers, but most of them rejected them politely. After she was passed aside from a couple of people, she decided to take a break for a few minutes.

The flower girl headed through the sidewalk to go to her favorite diner. Inside was a whole room filed with tables, that had cups and straws on them. The chairs were covered with a cloth and the bar stand was decorated with a beautiful set of colors and designs. The logo was a symbol of dust above a cup with two handles on each side, and there was a cherry on top of it.

The stand had a bell on it, she pressed on it, making a ding sound appear, and no one came to it's sound. The girl tapped the bell again, but no one came to her, she looked next to the bell to see a note. It said that the owner left for a while and that anyone could go ahead and have their drinks for free.

It seemed like that was a thing no one should even do, but she had to accept that offer. Hopefully the owner could come back in a little while. there was a smoothe stand at the wall where anyone could get theirs in any flavor they want. She picked a small cup and filled it with a cherry flavored drink, before continuing to fil it with a side of blueberries.

She heard the door open up and saw a group of people, all dressed in a stylish uniform and wearing some shades. These guys were considered to be the rebels, indicating that they don't follow the rules, and they were sometimes wanted for doing unlawful acts. the girl didn't want to get involved with their atrocious acts, so she stayed far away from them.

"Hey look, the owner left." The guy with the stylish hair replied, looking at the note that was placed on the bar stand. "Guess we can just get what we want."

"Yeah, I can see that." The second one said, walking around behind the table. He grabbed the cash register, and opened it up to see a few stacks of lien there, they were about a perfect price for the Rebels.

"We'll start by taking this." The first said, as his comrade took the entire register to his arms, the rest of the rebels began to loot the store. They didn't notice the flower girl siting next to the window and watching their moves. She didn't like this one bit, these guys were trying to make this owner broke, and she wasn't willing to make this happen.

She stood up and walked to the door, turning the lock to shut it and then turned around to see them continue their hobbies, untill she interrupted them by knocking on the same door. The few rebels turned around to see the girl in question, standing at the door and clutching on her basket.

"What are you doing here girl?" One of them said, from the looks on his face he wasn't expecting any visitors around here. He pulled out a baseball bat from behind his back, "You shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you." The flower girl said, she placed her basket on a table near the window, and pulled something out of it. It looked like a shinning silver handle with no other accessories, "So I suggest you put the Lien down and report yourself to the police, before I do so myself."

"Yeah, well you're too young to even fight us." The guy said, pulling his brass knuckles out and stepping an inch closer to the girl.

"Who says I'm too young?" The girl smirked before gripping her handle tight. She was waiting for one of those boys to make a move, and one of them did so. the one with the bat ran to the girl and brought his weapon down on her. The flower girl brought out her handle and it unfolded itself into a stave, blocking the weapon it made contact with.

She spun herself and her staff hit the body of the crook, and then she kicked his face to make him go down on the floor. The rest of the boys now began to think that they were facing off against just one girl with a stave, and it wasn't a problem. So they go ahead and fight her.

The girl made her move by running to the first guy in the large diner area and she swung her weapon horizontally to hit his hip and take him down easily. She swung again at a guy with a sword, just to have it blocked, but she was able to take him down by hitting his knee and then hitting his face.

One of them came in from behind, so she blocked his weapon and kicked his knee as well, before finishing him off with a blow to the body. She couldn't repeat this process for so long since they were advancing to her, so turned to face off against the Brass knuckles guy and the one with a broom. She attacked the first enemy, but he used those knuckles of his to block that, and send a punch to her stomach.

She tred to block the next attack, and the punch was slightly near her face once she blocked it. She hit the side of the man, and was ready to strike again, but the one with the broom hit her back and made her nearly fall on the floor. She spun around her stave and hit the guy's broom. But the guy was still able to block it and use that for his buddy to take the advantage by trying to land a hit on her, She blocked that and at the same time blocked the broom attack.

She backed away and swung her weapon horizontally, the guy with the knuckles dodged it and so did the other one. The flower girl had to take an opportunity and she got it in the form of a machine, she rolled as the broom nearly hit her and she let the brass knuckle guy try to get her, but he wasn't too quick to see the weapon coming at him, and hitting him to the front of the smoothe making machine.

She dodged the broom guy again, and she made her strike, only to get it blocked again and again. The broom guy spun himself and hit the girl to the floor, she got on her feet again and backed up to the table stand. She was going to be fine taking this guy head on but that was when one other person came through the door and brought his weapon out.

The weapon was a heavy axe that was able to be held by one hand, the guy dropped down the axe at the girl, who only dodged it and she knew that the other would take advantage, so she rushed over to him and bashed his head with the stave. The next move was decided when the axe-wielder swung it against the smoothe machine, causing some forms of liquid to squirt out of it and leak all over the floor.

The girl moved along to hit the guy, only to let him block it and then push her off to the table, where she leaped over and was now in the kitchen. The axe-wielder jumped over here as well and charged at her. She backed up and let herself avoid the next swipe of the axe. She kicked his stomach, and brought down her stave, but he caught it with one hand, and use the butt of the axe to hit her hard.

She backed up again and steadied herself before trying to think of a good strategy. Since this guy was more of a threat with that axe of his, she needed to disarm him, but he was an expert with avoiding that attempt, so things had to be a little different.

She brought her Stave and slashed it down to the axe, and it was easily deflected by it. This caused the axe-wielder to gain the upper hand and kick her again, but she was prepared for a new attack as she swung the weapon of hers right at his stomach, and then swinging it in the opposite direction, nearly taking him out.

He was not ready to even give up, he just wanted to win, so he got back up and steadied his feet for a charging formation. He ran right to her and swung the axe to her, but she dodged and flipped over a cooking table just before pointed her stave at the enemy and a small spark of electricity came at him, now electrocuting him just until he fell flat on the floor.

The Flower girl sighed heavily, and she was getting very tired of this fighting nonsense, but right then she forgot about the guy with the broom, because he now got back up and he was already mad and he wanted to win this fight as well, but the girl had made her move first.

"Let's just end this." She muttered and ran over to the broom guy, and kicked his face. The guy wasn't knocked out, so he tried to swing the broom to her face, but she dodged it and hit his stomach with the back of her weapon. She spun her weapons round again, and hit the face of the guy twice before he backed away and threw his own weapon. She was able to duck and then she thrusted her stave to his chest and he was defeated.

He fell right on the floor and just laid there with his other unconsious buddies, the girl finally let her weapon turn itself back to it's normal state after seeing that there was no sign of any other baddies to deal with.

She walked over to one of the tables and got her flower basket back, it somehow remained untouched during this entire fight, and she was not even asking about that. That was when the owner of the shop came into his store and prepared for work, until he saw all of the damages.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STORE!" He shouted, shocked to see all of this.

The flower girl just said, "Nothing, it was just a small fight." She, picked up a beautifully scented flower from the basket and gave it to the man, "Here's something for all of your troubles." She gave him a warm smile and then headed outside the store.

All that was left was for the guy to clean up the entire place and pay for all of the damages.

* * *

The day was just about to over, and the flower girl found herself waiting in the cafe shop. She was waiting for her friend to show up, and she was running very late. After taking a small sip of her tea, she could finally see her friend, who was running very fast and nearly fell on her feet a couple of times.

The girl finally got to the table and fell right next to the chair, from the looks of it, she was exhausted. "Sorry i was late." She said, first thing, "I was getting lost out in the streets again."

"No need to apologize Lucy." The flower girl smiled, "I was a minute late getting here." She passed a tea cup to her friend with a flower next to the plate.

"Aeris, Did you do something unordinary again?" The unknown reason of why this girl was late concerned Lucy, she had a rough time since she got that nightmare.

"Oh, no. I didn't," She lied, but unfortunately for her that there was the sound of sirens driving away from somewhere, and there was three police cars moving through the streets. Lucy turned her head to the sounds, then gave Aeris a questionable look. She chuckled nervously and began to look away.

* * *

**And that's the end of this part of the story. I'm sorry that this was short, I had a lot of things to do here. Plus there's a problem going on here, I was thinking of putting in a secondary team in this story.**

**Many of you can tell me whether to do that or not, I still have a lot of stuff to cover here anyways. But that's it for now, Please review, compliment on somethings, and I'll see you guys later. Bye.**


	4. Soldier Trailer

**Welcome back to Team CLAS, where things go way different Than it should. Last time we had Aeris from _Final Fantasy 7_ revealed, and she's friends with Lucy Kuo from _Infamous_.**

** I completely forgot about saying that earlier, but thank you guys for that.**

**This is the Soldier Trailer, and this is the last before the story begins. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the mentioned franchises, due to a lot of reasons.**

* * *

This was basically an easy mission for the Atlas Military. Head over to the base of the White Fang and rescue the captive prisoner, and get the heck out of there. There was a small squad of soldiers heading over there right now, they were completely informed that it was going to be more easy if they managed to work together and cover their backs in case they needed to.

This mission would be over in under an hour if they did so, there was two small Atlesian Airships carrying only five soldiers each. They were all wearing the standard colors (red...maybe?), but there was only one of them that wore a blue kind of suit.

This was one of their new recruits, he had brown hair, and his eyes were blue. He wore a gray headband on his head, and he had his soldier outfit covered in a dark grey color. He had a large rifle behind his back and he had a pistol that was "upgraded" a little bit. He was prepared for this mission, even though he looked out of place.

The four soldiers behind him would compliment on his look, but they had to be serious at a time like this. Below was the newest White Fang base that had a large wall with only four guard posts above the corner of the walls, and they had searchlights all over there.

The recruit was ready and the other guys were, so they began to drop immediately. The soldiers were now falling through the sky and then began to open up the arms to make a horizontal landing point. Their parachutes from the back of the suits opened up and it was easily able to make them slowly go down in the ground, and make an easily descent.

The soldiers finally got down to the ground, and they were now looking over the wall of the base. The recruit was grinning at the sight of it, and was ready to engage in this situation, he pulled out his pistol and armed it up a bit.

"Alright Alpha squad, we know what to do." The red soldier said to his comrades, "All we have to do is infiltrate the base, and rescue the hostage from the animals. We must make it there stealthily and not alert anyone or else the mission would be a failure." The soldier began to say more, but the recruit had no time to listen to this.

He walked all the way to the wall, and then pulled out a weird device and activated it, it was a Cypher. it was able to float up, and he hang on the side so it can float up in the air and make it all the way to the top of the wall. He let go of the Cypher and he grabbed the edge of the wall, he looked to the left to see a guard post there, so he moved through the edges with his own hands and made his way to the guard post.

The white fang member, who had antlers, was looking down to see how everything was going, when right then he was grabbed by a soldier and there was a knife pointed at him. "Speak." The soldier said.

"About what?" The member asked stupidly.

"About the hostage!" The soldier had no time for this, so the White Fang member had to speak now, "Okay then, She's stuck in the center of the building and she's having a fun time!" He was somewhat calm and okay with this, even when the soldied knocked out the Faunus and left him there.

He looked down to see the large field of the base, and pulled out his binoculars to see how many soldiers there are. There were at least seven Faunus with guns and they were guarding the place very well, not really.

The soldier had his chance and he began to draw a line to the edge of the wall, and he began to walk down it with the string intact. He was able to get him down to the ground, and he was able to see that the soldiers were busy getting some stuff out.

There was a cargo of Dust next to the large gateway and there was two White Fang soldiers standing there, the soldier made note to get that later. He made his way over to the stands, and there was two guards guarding the door to the inside, he needed to get in there.

He pulled out a empty magazine and steadied it's aim to throw it out to the distance. This drawn the attention of one of the guards, who looked over at that direction, and then turned to his buddy to say something about that. The partner walked over to the noise, and he just left his buddy out in the open, but that was just left for the soldier to arm his pistol and fire a quick tranquilizer dart at the Faunus.

He was rendered unconscious, and the soldier made it there and dragged his body away from the door and brought him to the same spot. The soldier had to look in case the other member was coming back to his original position, but he easily went to the door again, and he went inside the room.

The hall was the first thing that greeted him, so he walked through it, and he kept his pistol in his hands in case anyone showed up. There was no sign of anyone though, so instead he stuck to the corners and then he was going to get down the stairs, he walked down them and he still had his fingers at the trigger, but the White Fang was not even around the place.

All he did was walk downwards and he noticed that there was a large empty room where there was only one person down there and that person was trapped in a large cage of some sorts. She was sitting on the floor of it, and she was crying. Her hands were tied behind her and from the looks of it, she was in need of rescuing.

The soldier walked to the cage, pointing his pistol at any direction the faunus could come in, and he focused his attention to the cage. "Hey." He said, banging the cell softly with his gun, "Can you hear me?" His response was the girl looking up to him and giving him a satisfying nod.

The girl had short red straight hair and she wore a bright blue jacket, her arms wore gauntlets and she had some sort of necklace on her neck. "Who are you?" She asked, she did know that he was from the Atlas military, but he had a different style than the regular guys.

"I'm the guy who's about to save you." The recruit just typically responded, he began to use his pick locking abilities and it managed to break the door open, but right before he even opened it, he was stopped short when he felt someone behind him.

"Is that so?" That stern villainout voice came from a member of the organization, but he was more muscular and he wore some sort of mask that wasn't like the others. He wielded a chainsaw sword in his hands, and he revved it up to make it come to life. The soldier looked at him with a stern face, and then turned to the girl in the cage.

"Stay in there, I'll take care of this guy." He said to her, and then he took out his big gun from his back. Thinking it was kind of stupid for the soldier to use a gun in a sword-like fight, the chainsaw guy said, "This is going to be easy."

The guy charger first as the soldier fired his rifle to him, missing him at a far range, so once the guy came close to hitting him with the chainsaw, he rolled out of the way, and watched him continue to come at him. Another roll made him fight back, he grabbed the grip of the gun and detached it from the main gun, then he let it rotate to make it a knife-like sword.

He grinned as he let the chainsaw guy charge at him again, and this time he blocked it with his knife-sword, and let him try to attack through, but another block prevented it. The soldier was able to get the hit on him by attacking at his chest twice, and then jumping back from an attack.

He rolled from the next attack, and then took his time to reattach the guns to make it into a rifle again, and then reloaded it. He fired at the chainsaw guy, who defend himself by using his weapon as cover, then he began to come at him. He was able to swing it at the recruit, but he blocked it with his rifle, and they were locked in this position.

He thrusted himself forward and pushed the chainsaw guy back, and let his rifle activate it's small rocket launcher, and fired it up in the air. It change course and began to fall to the chainsaw-wielding member, but he was able to get out of it's way. He was growling with anger, and he let the recruit take the upper-hand.

This was just a trick as the solider detached his gun and slammed the knifes down on the floor, missing the White Fang member, he was easily able to swing the chainsaw, and he was lucky enough to block it. He had to strike at him, so he relentlessly charged again, but the guy was able to pull off a quick punch at him, and he landed to the side.

The recruit retached his gun and fired blindly at the enemy, only to let him close on for the kill, but he rolled out of the way as the chainsaw stabbed the ground. The recruit had detached his weapon, and he wasn't forcing himself to charge at him again, this time he backed up from him and then threw one of his knifes at him.

The knife missed and landed somewhere off into the wall, The White Fang member just gave him A "Really?" Look, before getting into battle again, The soldier rolled out of the way and then he ran over to reach for the knife at the wall. As he reached it, he tried to get it out of the wall, but he had barely paid any attention as the chainsaw guy was closing in behind him.

The girl in the cage had not responded, she wanted to shout so she could help the soldier out, but she was too scared to even say anything like that. The recruit was unaware that the guy was about to swing his chainsaw at him, but all of a sudden he knew because he saw the world slow down.

His Reflex Mode (as he called this semblance) was activated which made the world go in slow motion, and gave him some time to strike at him. Unfortunately, he was also caught in slow motion, but only a little bit. Without even considering it, he got the knife away and then thrusted himself and slashed the masked-faunus, before kicking his chest.

The reflex mode stopped and the world came at it's normal speeds. The white fang member backed up, and revved the chainsaw up again, he wasn't even sure if this guy knew what he was doing, he was just doing stuff. The chainsaw guy was ready to strike again, but the solider reattached his gun and fired, this time he had perfect aim, and it managed to hit only a bit of the soldier, but most of it was blocked unintentionally.

The soldier finally had his chance as he charged at the White Fang member, and then he jumped for a strike. The guns detached quickly and then he struck them down, but the member dodged that and struck back at him, but he blocked it with two of his knife-swords.

The soldier needed to get the advantage so he kicked the guy's chest and then he used his weapon to hit the mask, and then he used the butt of the knife at his head. He grabbed the hand that held the chainsaw and then he kicked him to the floor, from the looks of it, the man would've admitted surrender, but he was too weak for that.

The recruit of Atlas smiled, and then he walked over to the cage, strapping his reattached gun and opening up the cage for her. "You're safe now." He said, letting the girl walk out of here slowly and letting her breath for a bit.

"We have to get out of here." She said quickly, "We got to go."

"Wha are you talking about?" The recruit asked her, hoping she wasn't one of those crazy people.

"This whole base is a trap, it's going to blow up any minute now, and you won't have time to disarm them all." She ran over to the stairs, but the recruit came to her first, and made her go behind him so that she wouldn't be harmed. He pulled out his gun and they both headed up the stairs, before the halway started to glow red.

The recruit knew that the alarms were triggered, he looked down to see if the White Fang member was awake, and he was. He just grabbed the chainsaw sword and then left somewhere to get away from the base. The recruit and the girl ran through the hall, and reached the doorway, only to enter the outside, and then see some crazy things happening.

There was a firefight going on with some of the White Fang members and the Atlas military, there were right near the exit of the wall, so they stepped back numerous times. The recruit and the girl made their way to the side of a vehicle, and he had the gun up to his arms ready for a fight again, but then again this base was going to go into a million pieces, so he didn't want to waste time.

He fired at them and missed, before he and the girl had the escape they needed. As the faunus focused their attention to them, and fired. The two were able to navigate front the front of the vehicles, and made it to the other side of the fight. Without waiting for an order, the girl made it to another Atlas soldier, and they were backing up from the fight.

"Let's get out of here!" The recruit shouted, the three were running from the fight and there was two sets of aerial vehicles waiting for them, the recruit got the girl to the first one.

"Get in." He said, letting the girl go in the vehicle, and then focusing on his escape, but he stopped as soon as the girl yelled behind him.

"Wait!" She shouted, causing the recruit to stop and turn to her. "You never told me your name."

The recruit smiled at her, and this time he actually told her, "Sorry I forgot, My name is David, but you can call me Snake."

"Thank you Snake." The girl got to the vehicle and the soldier was bake to get on the other vehicle. The hatch behind him closed, and Snake finally had his moment to breath, and he calmed down. He set his gun down and was ready to take a nap.

Unfortunately, there was some explosion from the outside, and the vehicle was now going out of control. Snake had stood up and he hit the wall, right before the hatch opened and it showed that they we're spinning. Snake had nothing to hold on, and he slipped out of the vehicle and began falling down.

He landed very hard on the ground, and he may've been injured by the fall. Snake was on the side and he couldn't see straight as he started hearing some things, and then he unfortunately blacked out, not even getting noticed by anyone.

* * *

It's been nearly a month or so, Ever since he had his injuries, he was very angry with himself. He could've noticed that things weren't going to go as well as they've been, so he had to get stronger.

As he started packing up, he stuffed his gun and then he turned to the mirror to look at himself. He wore an mechanic looking eye patch and he had only a few marks on his face, he wasn't giving up this life just yet.

Snake turned to the bag, and he pulled out a brochure, which had shown the name of the well-known academy. "Beacon Academy, here I come."

* * *

**And that is where the story can begin. That was kind of hard to do, I had not much time, and I needed to get this done.**

**so, Solid Snake from _Metal Gear Solid _is revealed as the soldier, this version of him is a bit different though. He has the eye patch from MGS4. Sorry if I get him wrong in the later chapters, though they will act OOC.**

** Next time the story starts off, so thank You. Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	5. The Reign Begins

**Hey everyone, welcome back to Team CLAS, where...things happen for a reason.**

**First off, Happy Thanksgiving! This is the start of the story, and I'm going to give out the first part to you guys. Also to Azix39, Glad to see you happy that Snake's here.**

**So let's begin this part right away!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own **_Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Infamous, Metal Gear Solid, _**Or even **_RWBY. _**They all belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_The Reign Begins._

There was a few things Connor had in question, but he was going to get some of the answers now. He was waiting for so long, and he always seemed to drift his mind away from the room. He felt bored and he was nearly about to get out of the room to see if Goodwitch would be approaching.

She appeared by opening the door and walking right in, carrying her black Scroll showing scenes of unusual events in Vale. She didn't had anyone else with her at this time, not even Ospin came around, she wanted to have a private talk with the Assassin.

"Connor, I've been looking through all of your...'personal records'." She said, her scroll showed the news reports about Connor himself, battling the White Fang somewhere, "And from the looks of it, you've been a dangerous individual for some time."

"I noticed that." The hooded kid said, "It's just in my nature."

"Just in your nature?" Glynda repeated, "Is it because you wanted to help those who can't help others? Or is it in your nature because you never knew what you wanted to do?" This made Connor silent, no answer was given about that.

"Connor, I understand that you've been fighting for peace, but as you know, a lone person can't do it individually. And even so, Peace can't be brought by that person." Glynda set the Scroll down, and placed her hand on the table. "You've been fighting on one side, but the other side is where you are needed to be."

"And that other side is?"

"The side of the Grimm. Where the Huntsmen and Huntresses are needed, and you'll be one of thoses that will fight the Grimm for peace." Glynda said, "But there's always a special someone in the academy, and you are one of the few."

"Why did you choose me for this?" Connor asked, taking his hood off to reveal his hair, "I never expected to be called here."

"Because I see a lot of potential in you Kenway." Glynda said, "But everyone else might not think so, seeing as your notorious for being called an Assassin for your actions. But the students won't think you're much special, you'll just be like one of them."

"Many of the students will be experiencing some dark times ahead of them, but we have a lot to do to make sure those times will be peaceful, as they are now. You will be facing those times, and you will do your best to try and uphold it, but I don't expect you to face every danger that comes in your way, especially since you always seemed to fight off the White Fang often."

Connor nodded, "I think that's the only thing I've ever done. That'e the only purpose I've ever had."

"That shouldn't be your only purpose." Glynda had her head down, "Peace isn't won by defeating one enemy, but I can understand that you're hoping for it to happen. Maybe there is a purpose for you, but The enemies you've faced in the past isn't one of them."

Glynda had a point, he had to fight for something other than what he always had done. He needed to help people by going into the other side and fight the other enemy than the White Fang. He doubted the police could even take care of them, but they weren't that smart.

Kenway had to do this, and he had this chance to help all others, but not alone, he's going to do it with other people, other people that he can trust. "And the enemies that I have to fight are the ones we've been trying to defeat." He replied, "I can understand what you mean Professor, But I doubt I can even be trusted to go to your academy."

"Connor, like I said, I have a lot of potential in you. I believe that you can be trusted among others, and I believe that there will be a chance for you to be more than an Assassin." Glynda's words were spoken out.

"I'll be more of a Huntsman." He finished for her, "Just like all of your students."

"Just like Ozpin's." Glynda got up from her seat, and took her Scroll with her. She turned around and headed for the door, "And Connor...You'll know what you're here for." She left the room, and just left the Assassin on the darkened room alone.

He looked down at the table and questioned himself about this. He was going to Beacon Academy, along with a lot of people. This could be his true purpose. But there is still some things that he will have to learn before doing so.

* * *

The airship was flying in the air by the next day, it was filled with tons of soon-to-be first-years, and they were pretty much excited to be going to Beacon. Some of these people were already planning for their newest adventures, others were not ready for it, but some of them were wanting to die for it, because they might be crazy.

Snake was standing near the large clear windows that were looking down at the glorious city, he had to try and ignore some of his surroundings, seeing that these people were somewhat chatty today.

He kept looking at everyone and only gave them a normal nod as they walked by him. He didn't need this time to talk to anyone, and he just wanted to have a bit of time alone. Even though people would think that he would be a future bully, he actually needed to become stronger.

He said To himself, "All I have to do is stay alive and make sure nothing gets in my way." That would likely be easy, unless you're with some crazy people. "This would have to be my most regrettable decision I've ever made, But I have to do this." His own choices led him here, so he was stuck with it.

He was hoping he'd stay alone, until a flower was shown right in front of his face. The person holding it was a girl who stood right next to him. "Would you like to have one of these delicate flower?" She asked politely, expecting the person to say yes.

Snake said, "uh..sure." He took the flower and placed it on his suit. The girl said, "Your welcome." She turned to leave Snake, but something made him stop her, "Hey wait."

"Yeah?" The girl turned around to the soldier.

He replied, "Um, do you happen to be alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that Maybe we can take a look at the place together...or something." Snake didn't think before saying this, maybe he wanted to get to know some of here people.

The girl nodded, "Hm, I'm just waiting for my friend to come to me, but I guess a walk couldn't hurt." She turned again, and this time Snake followed. The soldier had to know her a little bit, so he began to ask some small questions.

"So, what's with the flower basket?" He said first, seeing that the girl just happened to carry it around with her, "Is it your job to do so?"

"You can say that, yeah. It's just my thing." The girl answered, "People don't want my flowers these days."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I think it's because most people don't have a lot of time to get some good flowers." The girl looked at the soldier, "But you're the first person to buy one today."

"Oh, so you've been trying to sell some of them to the passengers?" Snake said, following the other question. He might like this girl. "Did you had a good time trying to get some people to buy some?"

"Nah, it's kind of like this most of the time." The flower girl smiled at the guy, "But when someone does, it justs makes my day."

"Then your welcome." Snake smiled back at her, "Should we get in contact with each other?"

"I guess I can do-" the flower girl was pulling out her Scroll from her basket, before someone came around.

"Aeris! Aeris!" There was a black-haired girl with blue lining, and she wore some black jacket, she finally got to the flower girl and she was instantly exhausted, "Where were you, I got lost twice trying to find you!"

"Oh, sorry about that Lucy." The girl, who was presumably named Aeris, said to her friend. "I was just selling flowers to people."

"And hanging out with a random guy? Yeah, that can be understandable. and I guess it's your lucky day since he bought it."

"Your friend is really nice." Snake said, "She does have some good flowers."

"Thanks, she's been trying to get people to get somebody to buy one for a while." The girl, Who could be named Lucy, said and showed her hand to him "My name is Lucy. Lucy Kuo."

"My name is David Snake, but you can just call me Snake." The soldier shook it, "And your flower friend is named Aeris, right?"

"That's correct." Aeris nodded, "And also, I wanted to say, what kind of person would call you Snake?"

"Yeah, it's weird, but no one seems to care sometimes." Snake didn't lose his smile, he was okay with these two. "So are you here to fight monsters and become the greatest heroes of Beacon?"

"Um, not really." Lucy scratched her head, "I just wanted to assist my friend."

"Yeah, I kind of dragged her into this, but most of this was her choice." Aeris backed her up, "I'm kind of crazy for bringing her into this."

"Nah, it's probably because you wanted to do something right."

"Yeah, maybe that's the case." Lucy said, she turned to the windows and looked down to see the city, "Would you look at that amazing view of the town?"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Aeris responded, "All of those people can see us, they could be waving at us."

"They are." Snake said, he turned around and expected anyone to see what they were seeing, but they were too busy chatting with friends. He was about to look at the windows again, before he noticed that there was someone walking by. It was the infamous Assassin, Connor Kenway. He somehow didn't attracted the attention of all of those people in full view.

The whole group of people weren't even bothered by the news that he was reported a bunch of times, and they didn't seemed to care. But only a handful few were watching him and they had their Scrolls out to record him walking. Snake gave the Assassin a death stare, but he didn't noticed it.

Connor seemed to be looking at the floor as he walked, perhaps he was concerned for soemthing, but Snake didn't want to know. He had hated this guy for a while because he was most likely a villainous person, all because he had the symbol of the Assassins.

Snake was busy eyeing the guy, when he heard the news all of a sudden. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to invade authorities." The holographic news showed the mug shots of said criminal, and he looks like he was enjoying this, just by looking at the picture. "If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

At this time, Aeris and Lucy stopped looking at the windows and saw the news, which changed shots to show a woman explaining the other interesting stuff. "Thank you Cyril, In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

"The White Fang is at it again." Lucy said, "Those guys can't seem to stop this madness."

"You got that right." Snake said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are they doing this to everyone?" Aeris asked, horrified to hear about this news.

"It's because they don't like us humans. And it's because they want to respected as the superior class." Snake replied, he could've been heard by a lot of people, but they didn't. Well, except for one girl, who was passing by with a book in front of her face. She give out a shy face to no one and just continued to blend in with the rest of the people.

The news continued, "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" only to be shut off in under a minute. The news was quickly replaced with a holographic image of one of the professors.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram greeted everyone. "You are among the privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Connor looked at the hologram as it continued, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

The message felt like it was directed mostly at Connor, he was going to be relied on to help make that future say peaceful. The hologram of Glynda began to finish her little speech, "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

The hologram disappears and all that was left was for the people to look at the windows and gaze at the view of the city. 'Okay, now everyone looks at the windows?' Snake thought to himself.

Connor, meanwhile, had already gazed at the view for too long so he walked over to the side and slumped to the floor, and looked at everyone else. the soldier-looking guy was leading the two girls away from the place and onto somewhere else, some kid was about to vomit from looking at the windows, and that was all he could see.

He kept his hood up and started to drift into a quiet sleep, but of course...

"Oh, Yang, Gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Some young girl shouted.

"Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross! Some other girl had said.

Connor didn't mind the noise to be honest, so he just let it go out in the air, and didn't bother to watch what was happening. "Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" as he just kept listening to the sounds, a rose petal fell right near his feet.

* * *

After stepping off the Airship, Lucy was enjoying the moment, as she, Aeris, and their newfound friend Snake walked right off to the road with the rest of the people, well some of them. They walked for a bit before they started chatting once people were a bit far away.

"What's it like in Atlas?" The ice girl asked the soldier, "Did it excite you a lot?"

"The missions, yeah. The office work, no." He answered, "Half of the time, I could barely even remember why I had that role in the first place."

"Yeah, I still don't remember why I come here sometimes." Lucy said, only letting herself lie a bit, because she didn't want to say anything about the nightmares. She found this guy to be very nice, and a great guy.

"Hey Lucy." Aeris whispered to Lucy's ear, "Don't you think this guy is kind of cute?"

"What do you mean!" Lucy quietly said out loud, "How can I find this guy to be cute?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Lucy stopped getting close to Aeris and just gave Snake a look that said they weren't whispering like most girls would do in real life.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Aeris asked Snake.

"We're just going to go to some boring speech again, that's just it." He answered, "Once that is over, maybe we can do a bit of explor-!" Suddenly, he was spun around quickly as a whole group of people ran past him, getting to the Auditorium as fast as they could.

"Hey! Get back here!" Snake shouted, getting up from the floor, and then running out to catch the friendly group. Lucy and Aeris chuckled a little bit, before flowing along to get to him.

Meanwhile, Connor was the last person to walk out of the Airship, and he turned around to see the boy from earlier, walking out of the airship and wiping a towel on his face. Perhaps he was finished with his vomiting mishap. He looked at the Assassin, "Hi?"

"Hey." Connor just said back, The boy threw the towel down on the floor and began to walk away to the road of the academy. Connor had not much attention to anyone, he barely knew anyone else besides one of the professors, but he might get along with some people. But then again he should talked with that kid, it was a bit too late though.

"Well, time to get this job started." Kenway got up from the ramp and looked around the place, the ramp behind him beta to close up and the Airship was no longer needed to transport, until next year probably. He saw a white-colored girl walking away from the road with a bunch of people carrying a rack with some luggage. A black-haired girl walked away with a book in her hand, but she wasn't reading it.

There was the young girl who was getting up with the help of the blonde boy, they would get along well. Connor began to walk trough the road, and hoped to get to the auditorium with all of the students. He could noticed that there was a small hole on the ground.

He saw a white luggage that might've been left there by accident by those tuxedo guys. He picked it up, and opened it up for a bit, it contained bottles of dust. He closed it, and began carrying the luggage to the Auditorium. the luggage wasn't heavy at all, and he was okay holding it.

He stopped and looked back to see if there was anyone else walking along, but there was no one, but maybe he can see a bit of the black-haired girl walking somewhere. He moght get some friends at some point, but this couldn't be the moment.

He finally entered in the Auditorium and kept the luggage in his hands, he tired to see if the White-haired girl was around, but all he could see was other people. He decided to keep holding the luggage until he found her, he might get her as a friend, but seeing that she and that other girl left the young one outside, there might be some negativity in that.

Connor looked to the right to see the soldier, who was with the flower girl and the coat-wearing girl. The soldier spotted the assassin, and he gave him a mean look again. Connor had no reaction to that, not even when the soldier started mouthing angry things at him.

A last, Connor could see the White-haired girl, she was dressed as an elegant princess, and despite the looks, she was arguing with the young girl and The blonde girl. Kenway thought about giving her the luggage, when the sound of the Microphone came out of nowhere.

"I'll...keep this brief." That was the sound of the headmaster, Ozpin. He was standing on top of the stage and he stood right in front of the microphone. Everyone stopped their chatting and arguments to listen at his speech. "You have traveled here today in search for knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Aeris nodded, listening to those words. But Ozpin's next sentence stopped her smile, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

"Seriously?" Snake whispered to Lucy, "We just came here in five minutes, and this guy starts taunting us?"

"Be quiet, there's more." Lucy whispered back, pointing at the headmaster.

He continued, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"It is up to you... to take the first step." Once Ozpin finished, he stepped down as Glynda made a normal announcement.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda left the stage just after she said this, the rest of the students began to talk again, Connor just looked at where the Ice-colored princess was, she was still there, and she was finished with a talk from the two girls, and the newly arrived blonde kid from earlier.

The princess walked away, but once she saw that her luggage was being carried by someone else, she walked up to Kenway. "Is that my luggage?" She asked, inspecting it.

"Yeah, it was left outside-" Kenway didn't finsh as the girl just took the luggage from his hands, and said only a simple thanks to him before leaving.

"Okay, bye." Connor just watched the girl leave, so much for making friends on the first day. But he still watched her leaving, and also she turned around to see him still watching. She gave him a quick smile, before carrying the rest of her luggage with her stuff.

Maybe he still had a chance.

* * *

**And that's one part of the story done. There wasn't much interaction with the canon storyline, but I'll try to work that out a bit. This chapter covered a bit.**

**Also, I'm glad to see that** _X-Ray and Vav_** is going to happen. Thanks for reading. Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll se you guys next time. Bye.**


	6. A leap forward

**A/N: welcome back to Team CLAS. I am so sorry this hasn't been shown for a long while, I was dealing with stress so I didn't do much of this thing most of the time.**

**The chapter is a bit short as well, so sorry about it, this was a bit rushed. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of the story. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ** _A __leap forward._

It's been over a few hours, and now it was finally nighttime. All of the first-years were in the ballroom, and they brought in some sleeping bags (which might've been owned by the academy actually). The men and women were on different sides of the room, but that only left them to show off. Snake wasn't like those guys, all he was doing was keeping an eye on Connor.

Snake had worn a snuggle with a logo of a fox on the sleeves, and the color was obviously grey. his headband was off to reveal his brown hair. As he inspected Connor, he only wore some regular pajamas with blue pants, and a red shirt, he still gripped his Tomahawk on his hand.

Snake was not liking this guy, he figured that if he was here at school to cause trouble, then he would've done it. Connor must've noticed the villainous look on his face, so he got up and walked over to him, "Sir, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong?'" The guy had no concern to listen to him, but he did.

"You've been giving me this look for the entire day."

"And I had a lot of good reasons to." Snake said, "And you know exactly what those reasons are." He stood up at the Assassin, then turned around to pin him to the wall.

"Connor, I do not know how you were able to get yourself in one of the most epic academies in the world, but I can assure you that you won't be able to last the entire initiation." Snake pulled out a pistol from his side and pointed it at him.

"Sir, why are you like this to me?" Connor asked, not even giving Snake a confused look, "I only just met you."

Snake didn't bother to even say it correctly, "You know why I'm like this. You've been out in the streets for a long while, but I found the perfect opportunity for you to be killed off."

"Look, We're not here to fight each other, we're only here to help maintain peace." Connor replied to the soldier, "We don't need to betray ourselves before we even trust each other."

"yeah, yeah, Like I would want to be trusted with a guy who's been doing my job." Snake still had the pistol pointed at Kenway's chest. He was wanting to pull the trigger to shoot him, but they weren't even allowed to kill each other under the premises of the professors.

Snake wanted this guy to be killed off immediately, but the initiation could be his chance, "Unless you're here for a good reason, then you better watch your back."

"Hey snake!" a girl's voice interrupted the confrontation of the assassin and the soldier. That was Lucy, she was dresses in a snuggle, and her slippers were in a bluish color. She noticed the gun Snake had, "Uh Snake, what's with the gun?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He put it away and smiled at her, "I'll be with you in a second."

"Okay," the ice-powered girl walked from them, and set herself down in one of the many sleeping bags, and lied down. She wasn't expecting Aeris to be here, she was sleeping somewhere else, because she needed to explore a little bit. "Tomorrow's a big day." She said to herself.

Knowing the initiation, they might be in for a very hard time out there, but what was there to worry? They were just first-years, surely they wouldn't have to deal with a lot of dangerous things in there. The professors would probably go easy on them.

Snake got to Lucy, "Hey."

"Hey, What were doing to that hooded guy?"

"I was just being friendly with him, that how I make friends back home." that was entirely a lie, even Lucy could see that.

"You make friends by pointing a gun at them and asking them for money?" She asked.

"Uh...sort of," Snake lied down right next to Lucy, and pull the covers on himself. "Well, goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Snake." Lucy turned to lie on her right side, and was hoping to have a goodnight's sleep, then she heard a bit of fighting sounds, and then some random shouting. "Great." She covered her head with a pillow to block the noise, and then all of the lights went out magically. This was finally signaling the end of the day.

As she slept, she hoped that she wouldn't be able to dream again.

* * *

It was the next morning, there was the sound of First-years already getting themselves ready for their day in the initiation, and making a lot of rumors in the air. Most of them were excited, but the rest were a bit worried or clueless of this thing. After getting themselves dressed, and such things, they were going to have breakfast in the massive cafeteria.

Connor sat by himself in one do the few tables, and it was in front of another two. he had only a glass or orange juice and a bowl of milk, needing only cereal. He wasn't really having cereal though, he only enjoyed the juice and that was just it. He was still thinking about how the initiation would be like, all he knew was that it would be deadly to them.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone's voice didn't startled him, all he did was turn to the person standing up behind him. It was the White-haired girl from yesterday.

"No." The assassin said. The girl sat down next to him.

"Thanks." She just looked at him. "Your name is Connor, correct? The Assassin?"

"Yes, and your not the first person to find that out." He replied to her, "are you going to reprimand me for my actions?"

"No actually," the girl moved a bit to face him, "I was wanting to say thank you." She held out her hand to shake. The guy did so, and let his curiosity get the best of him.

"I don't understand."

"You were helping my company." The girl pulled out her scroll and it showed a news clip of a few White Fang members being taken away, and there was a shipment of Dust being brought back to it's original position. He could see the symbol on it.

"You're part of the Schnee Dust company?"

"Yes." She answered, "Connor, You've been fighting for innocent people and even my father's company. That was real generous of you to do that."

"It's just what I have been doing for a while." Kenway took another sip of the Orange juice, "I didn't know i was helping someone important."

"Now you know." the girl turned to him, "My name is a Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust company."

"Hello then Weiss." Connor said. "Nice to meet you."

"Connor, I've heard about teammates in the initiation, I was thinking that we could team up." she stood up, "What do you say?"

"I say that it might be a good idea to join up." the Assassin said to the heiress, "But there's always a catch, we might not be teamed up."

Well, how about we try pinpointing a designated location to join up in?" That actually would be cheating a little, but it's what some people wanted to do.

Connor replied, "If they even allow is to do it, that is." He moved the cup away, "But I'll try to find you down there."

"Good, because you're one of the few I can be with." Weiss smiled a little, "We could make a good team."

"I agree with you Weiss." He replied to her, and then he shook her hand again. "I'll see you at the Initiation." She turned away and walked out of the cafeteria, the assassin walked along with other students to the locker rooms. He didn't know who to be teamed up with, but Weiss could be a good choice for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeris was opening her locker and she got out her stave, but left her flower basket there because it was not necessary for such things like that. Lucy had moved out of this place already, so she was left with Snake.

"Snake, how do you feel about the placement of teams?" She asked firsthand.

"It seems like a reasonable thing, that way one of us won't be able to get bunched up with a lot of people." He said, "But if we get picked with a bad person, I might want to get rid of them as fast as I could."

"you want to kill those partners once you get paired up with them?" Aeris gave him a weird look, "Why?"

"Because they're totally dangerous for me to withstand," the soldier got his gun out and strapped it to his back, he sat down on a bench. "If you get paired up with one, then call me and I'll take care of them."

"Uh, I'll consider thinking of that." the flower girl closed her locker door, "Lucy's acting a little bit nervous this morning."

"Why is that?"

"Becuase she's afraid that something bad is going to happen to her," Aeris turned, "It's been like that to her for a long while." She put her stave behind her back. "I've been supporting her to keep going for such time, she's still experiencing this thing though."

"Will she get over this?" Snake asked, "Because if she doesn't, then one of us can pair up with her to keep her safe." He did feel a little worried about Lucy, hopefully he can team up with her, just as long as that Assassin guy doesn't get involved.

"She was probably thinking of me joining her, but you can do a bit well together." The flower girl admitted, she took a flower out and put it right at her front pocket.

As they passed by a few people, the announcements came up, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"We better get going." Aeris said, "It's time for our stories to begin." She headed off, and Snake followed along with her to the cliff.

The cliff was large, and beside the forest was the launching pads for the students to get on. There was about sixteen people, and they were all present on the pads. Snake was beside Aeris, and Lucy was beside a blue-haired kid, Connor was next to Weiss.

most of the students were different than most others, The students then their attention to the headmaster.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," he said, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He mentioned the large green-colored forest behind him and Glynda. It seemed that nothing dangerous was there.

Glynda said, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow us to end your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"Great," Snake muttered at that response. the others had not much response to it, they weere just focused on the task.

Ozpin continued, "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Someone shouted from the right side, but no one bothered to look over there and see who it was that said it. Well, only Connor did, seeing it was a red caped girl, he turned back to the headmaster.

"This is not going to be good." Aeris muttered. lucy had her head down, Snake had a little sweat on his forehead, and Connor... just showed no expression.

The others weren't shocked, except the red caped girl, but wasn't she a little young to be here.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

"Emphasis on the word 'die'." Snake joked a bit.

This line worried Lucy a bit, she wasn't wanting to be on for a hard time like this. "Great, I know I'm going to die in the first ten minutes or so out there." She said to herself.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, you'll make it." Snake said to her, "Besides, there 's no way anyone could die in the initiation, it's all a little game."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

from the sound of it, it seemed like this was more like a test than a free thing for the students, Snake brought his head down, completely realizing that this wasn't a good thing. "Never mind."

Ozpin asked, "Now, are there any questions?"

Aeris was the first to raise her hand, as well as a blonde kid, "Um..sir?"

"Good, take your positions." Ozpin just ushered them from even saying anything else, the rest of the students were now forming up to their battle stances and brought out their weapon to assist them in the drop.

The first person to go was a kid with his eyes closed, so he launched out there with a chance of not dying. Aeris was up next, "I'll see you guys out there!" She took her stave out and had no chance to flourish as she was launched right out in the air.

Up next was Snake, who turned his back and looked at Lucy, "Hey Lucy, good luck out the-!" Right then the launch pad forced Snake off of it just because it didn't had time for this. Now he was soaring in the sky to join the others. The blue kid was ready as he was launched without even pulling out his weapon, Lucy pulled out her broken sword.

She tried to focus herself into making sure that she doesn't die in this Initiation, the launch pad ignored her nervousness and launched her out in the open. At Connor, he was next in line for the launch, he turned to Weiss. "I'll see you out there!" He replied to her.

"Good luck!" Weiss said, just as Connor was now being launched out to the Emerald Forest.

* * *

**There goes another chapter, I'm sorry about my absence lately, I've been struggiling with stress, and I have been doing nothing much besides trying to figure out how to work things out.**

** I still have projects going on, so I have to focus more on this, but thanks for reading. Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	7. Teaming up

**Chapter 3: **_Teaming up.__  
_

If everyone else knew about what Ozpin was saying, it would have to be that they must find a relic in some temple, avoid dying, and be graded for their performance. If they knew that they were going to be launched out in the air, then they would be fine with it, as long as they had their landing strategy...that is if they're not launched when he was talking about that.

Aeris was going through the air, being followed by a ton of students, down below was the Emerald Forest, the environment was blooming with green leaves, unharmed and untouched by anything, but that would soon changed at any second.

The flower girl had her stave in her hand, she was well prepared for a rough landing. She spun the stave in front of her and was able to get through one of the layers of the tree, she appeared right through and was looking down at the ground. She flipped in a ball and prepared to land, she touched the ground and was now sliding on the grass, before bumbling herself right on a tree.

She fell on her back, and laughed. "that was crazy." She said to herself, she heard the sound of gunfire above the trees and more sounds of students trying to prefect their landing strategies.

Snake was already prepared for this, he got his rifle out and detached it to create sword-knifes, he rolled around in a ball and then struck the knifes right at the second tallest tree. The knifes didn't stuck for so long, he was being lowered down to the grass slowly, and he got off the tree. "That wasn't so hard." He replied.

Lucy was slowly falling down, she was trying to think of a stradegy to land perfectly, but she was acting a little nervous. She had her broken sword ready, but she wasn't focusing on her ability to finish it. She closed her eyes and right then,she felt herself bumbing through the trees hard, she was getting hurt already, and she was expecting the crash into anything.

She landed hard in the grass, and began to roll through, right before she hit another tree, "Oww..." She cried in pain, "I don't want to do that again!"

At Kenway, he was not thinking ahead at this point. He was now awaiting for the ground to get close to him, so all he did was go right through the leaves of the tree. He crashed right on a branch, and fell on another one, just right before he crashed on the ground. "Made it." He said out of nowhere, he slowly got himself up, and brushed off some of the dirt on his clothing, he took his Tomahawk out and pointed it at the enviroment, expecting the grimm to show up.

He walked through the Forest, and he kept his guard up to prevent an ambush, he knew his objective; Find a partner, get a relic, and be graded at a saw distance. It wouldn't be so hard to do, but he doubted that it could be easy enough to beat. Despite the fact that he didn't know what kind of grimm he'd be seeing around here, he stayed on the defensive to avoid any attacks.

* * *

The only good thing that Lucy enjoyed was the fact of not seeing anything evil coming at her, at least not yet anyways. She kept her broken sword up and pointed it at any bush or trees, so that she could gain the upper hand, even though she would have to charge her sword up at the perfect time.

"Calm down Lucy, just calm down." She replied to herself, "You can just survive this thing, it won't be so bad." The more she said this to herself, it only made her feel a bit more nervous. There was no possible chance that she would be avoiding a lot of grimm, because they seemed to be around this place a lot, so she needed to be secured.

A bush rustled next to her, "Who's there?" She pointed the busted sword at it, and stepped away from it, there was no telling what it could be. "Come out, come out and face me like a man!" The bush was not moving anymore, this caused Kuo to calm down a little bit, but unfortunately for her, she was unaware of a Beowolf stalking around the environment.

The creature had thrusted himself out of the bush and roared out to the girl, who turned around and a sense of fear came back to her. "Uh oh." She muttered, she tried to focus her energy to recreate the tip of the broken sword, and one she managed to make it sharp and deadly, the Beowolf lunged at her.

She jumped away as it tried to swing at her with it's sharp claws, and she began to return Fire by shooting an ice blast straight at it. Luckily it trapped the monster by the legs, and she was able to run straight at it, without any sign of fear on her face. She slashed it at it's face, and it only scratched the mask it wore, then she thrusted it right to it's neck.

It was now defeated, but the only thing she didn't see was another Beowolf heading straight at her. It slashed at her and she was flew off two feet away to roll off at the grass, Lucy dropped the sword, and was now facing off against the beowolf without any weapons. She fired two icicle blasts and it penitratied through the arms, but it was still moving, Lucy rolled to the left and tried to use another attack, but it steered clear and Rammed at her.

Lucy bakced away, hesitaiting more than ever as the beowolf began to stalk right in front of her. But she was saved as a girl leapt over to the monster and kicked it's face, the person took her stave out and kicked the chin of it, then spun her weapon around to stab it. The monster fell dead on the floor, and the savior was revealed to be Aeris. "Are you alright?"

"Aeris, thank goodness you came around when you did!" Lucy got on her feet, and hugged the flower girl close to her, "I almost died."

"I can tell, And it looks like we're partners now." The girl replied with a smile on her face, "Now we have to find the temple." Lucy got to her fallen sword and gripped it hard.

"Right, let's get going."

* * *

Snake was ready for anything. He had his gun armed and he pointed it at everything, he expected to see Lucy or Aeris, because those two are good enough to be friends.

"I'm pretty sure that Assassin guy is going to find those girls first." He muttered on anger, "He's going to pay for doing that if it does." He gripped the handle hard and he kept his anger face on, he was not going to let him do so.

He didn't know that the trees were losing only two of three leaves and floating down on the ground. He kept walking all over the place and he had his finger on the trigger, prepared to shoot anything. He could hear that someone was about to come right behind him, so he turned around quickly and grabbed whoever it was, and aimed it at his head.

"Wait, I'm not an enemy!" The appearance of Connor was right in front of him, and he was not shocked to see himself being caught by the soldier. "I'm one of you guys."

"Oh...Goddammit!" Snake shouted in rage, "Out of everyone possible, Why did I had to be paired up with this guy?!" He let Connor go, completely forgetting that he would kill him if he was with him. "Why him!"

"Uh...Are you finished yet?" Kenway had a confused look, and he was just standing there, watching the guy rage. "Because we need to find the relics right now."

"No, I'm not!" Snake put the gun away, and turned to the Assassin, "I'm going to be mad at you for the entire time until this ends, alright?"

"Uh...alright then." The assassin wasn't sure of this, snake walked away from him, and they began to walk. "But can you tell me your name?"

"No!" The soldier kept his pace away from the hodded guy, about to mutter angry compliments at him, but then he could smell some smoke. "What is that smell?"

"It must be fire." Connor pointed to the left, and they could only see a tree falling down in the ground, while roars of Grimm creatures were heard from that place. above them, a bird was flying away from the place, and it seemed like it could survive the fire, and the smoke. The assassin turned away from the smokes and headed off to the other direction.

Snake had to follow him with no other option, the smoke would not catch up to them, and just continue it's unknown course until someone would come by and extinguish it. The two males just kept going until they were clear of the fires and such, although if they could hear cries of monsters, then they would be alone.

"Who caused that fire?" Snake asked, his new partner made no response, as he just sulked under a tree, feeling a little exhausted, The soldier just stood next to it, and looked all over the place, "Well, we'll have to ignore that, we need to find those relics."

"We might need to get to higher ground." The assassin said.

"No, I can't go up by trees like you can, I'll just walk my way through this." He began to storm off to the woods, and Connor had the courage to just climb the tree, and follow his partner in the middle of the air, He used Eagle vision to see his partner going through some of the bushes and tag by him.

"I'm not going to enjoy this initiation." Snake muttered, still not believing that the infamous Kenway was alongside with him. "If there was a grimm coming at me, I'd rather ger killed by it."

* * *

Back at Aeris and Lucy, they were also trying to find the Relics, but this was a good time for the two to help out each other. "Okay, if you want to get a clear shot," Aeris guided Kuo, they were hiding in a bush, keeping an eye on the armor less Boarbatusk walking around the small area, "You have to use your semblance and trap it, so you can kill it without any fear of being hunted down by reinforcements."

"got it," Lucy held out her hand, and focus her sights at the grimm creature, it was not dong anything at her, making it a perfect target for her. She blasted an icicle at the creature, but for some reason it missed it entirely, and flew out to the horizon, hitting something else, which caused a roar to come in.

"Eh...close enough." Aeris jumped out of the bush, and tackled the Boarbatusk head on, and slamming her stave at it. Lucy got from the bush as well, and headed over to the far distance to see what she hit.

The ice-powered girl walked to the pack of trees, and noticed what had hit the creature. "Oh...shoot." She could see a large Beowolf in the far corners of the Emerald Forest, this one stood exactly twice the size of a hunter, and it was fully covered in tons of Armor, from head to toe(s). It's red eyes looked around to see whatever it was that shot him, the icicle Lucy used was on the side of it's neck, not even penetrating through it.

The monster growled at the distance, Lucy ducked behind the trees, and covered her mouth to avoid attracting this beast. 'I hate myself right now.' She thought to herself, nearly grabbing the hilt of her sword, and trying to step away from the creature. She was lucky that she didn't step on any branches on the floor,.

Aeris was back at the Boartatusk, getting tired of hitting the thing, and seeing the girl shaking in fear. "Hey Lucy, what's up?" The flower girl investigating the reasons by the girl was panicking, but right then, she came back out in fear as well.

"We have a giant Beowolf in there!" She shouted, but she was trying to shout it as quietly as she could, not wanting to attracting it's attention. "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's just go ahead and avoid it, by hiding in the trees"

"That's not a good idea, you know!" Despite their reasoning, Aeris had to agree with the option, so she went first. She walked to the first tree she saw, and tried to climb it up, but that didn't work. "See, it's not a good idea."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" A female's scream came from the distance, completely stopping the two's attempt to escape their position. "Someone's in danger!" Lucy said, "We have to help her!" She moved her feet and accidentally stepped on an inconviently placed twig on the grass, halting her, Aeris, and the Beowolf from the distance. "Aw for the love of-!"

"Run!"

* * *

**A/N: I am so so sorry about this being short. I'm still struggling with this thing, and right now, I can't focus much. But on the bright side, Winter Break is just around the corner, and I can work on this more.**

** Thanks for reading, Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	8. The next step

**A/N: once again, I am so sorry about my crazy life, i haven't had much time, but I can finally do this, so it is Christmas time( kind of) and I decided to show this to you a day early. ****Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything here becuase those things belong to their respective owners, I am just a fan, and they are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_The next step_

Connor and Snake had finally gotten past most of the woods, and were getting close to their destination. After going through some arguments about how Snake hated the assassin so much, but not why he hated him in the first place, they were near the edge of the woods, and right in front of them was a old looking temple with only a few columns left.

"There it is!" Snake shouted, he started to run with his last breath to get there. Connor had no trouble catching up to him, since all he had been doing was walking behind him and barely even speaking to him. The two got to the stone platforms that formed the temple, and looked at the small stools that had a small piece.

"These are chess pieces." Connor pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't need to know that." Snake shut the assassin up again and looked at the possible choices. Some people managed to come here earlier and take some of them, so there was only about four left. "There's only two pawns and two king pieces left."

"I'll pick one for you if you want." Connor said, he was going to reach for one just as he said this.

"Well, then pick one, I don't care what it could be." He just let the guy take the piece, so when he looked at what they now had, he had the nerve to be angry. "OKAY, REALLY, A PAWN! You could've picked anything but instead you chose not to get a king! Why!"

"You said, you didn't care what-"

"Yeah, but now I regrett saying that becuase there is no way I'm going to allow this!"

"We'll just have to stick with this for now!"

"No, i won't stick with this," Snake went to the chess pieces, and said, "I'm pick a different one!" But just as he was about to, he and the white hooded assassin heard thee sound of a angry roar coming from the trees in the distance. Then they heard a loud girl scream.

"That sounds like Lucy!" Snake said.

"Who?" Connor asked, not even knowing what he was saying.

"You'll learn who it is soon, let's just get going!" Getting his gun out, he ran out to the woods to find his friends, and the Assassin tagged alongside him to find the girl.

* * *

"No one told me there was giant Beowolves in this thing!" Lucy screamed, running as fast as she could from the vicious two feet tall creature. Aeris had thought of stabbing it in it's back so she went on ahead to hide in a tree and wait for the perfect time to strike it. "Why did I come here again!"

"Almost...almost." The flower girl prepared her stave and watched her friend being relentlessly chased, before she shouted, "NOW!" And jumped off the very branch she was on. The Grimm's back was in full view so she thrusted herself down and then slamm her stave down to penetrate some of it's armor, but that only made it stick on it. "Oh no!" She started to hang on for her dear life as she clinched the stave which was now stuck on the armor.

Lucy looked back one second to see that the evil creature was still behind her, only making her feel more nervous about this situation she brought herself into. She fired off only one icicle at it's leg, but that only broke off of it just as it touched it, so she had to keep running the best as she can, that was until an inconvenient dead end came to her view, but the only way out of that was to get above it. So she used her ice powers to form an icicle beneath her feet to make her jump up in the air and reach the edge.

She managed to grab the cliff, and was near the edge of falling back down into the evil monster's glance. She tired to pull herself upwards but she started to slip off the grassy edge, and then she was saved as two hands grabbed both arms and pushed her upwards.

She saw her saviors. "Snake!" She immediately hugged the soldier and then looked at her other hero. "And...who are you?"

"My name is co-"

"You don't want to know!" Snake pushed him aside, and then looked down to see their enemy, "What are we looking at."

"There's a large beowolf monster that wants to kill me!"

Down below they could see said creature and it was just circling around the hole to shake off Aeris as she kept hanging on to her stave, "GUYS, if you have the time, please help me for dust's sake!"

"We're coming Aeris!" Lucy pulled out her ice sword, then turned to the two male hunters "How are going to help her?"

"There are only a few options we can choose from, we could-" he was going to say the whole list of possible options, but Connor said, "Get ready to jump on it's back!"

"Yeah, that's a very good idea you have assassin!" Snake replied, but then the Assassin jumped off the cliff to the fight, "Hey wait! I was being sarcastic!" As Connor descended down to the moster, he pulled out his Tomahawk gun and once it was the perfect time, he landed on the Beowolf's back and slammed the weapon hard on it's armor. He used his hidden blade to help him stay on there.

"Who are you supposed to be!" The fiower girl shouted, seeing the guy coming beside her.

"My name is Connor Kenway!" He answered, just before the Beowolf lunged at the cliff, which caused the two of them to keep clinching on to their weapons for their dear lives. "Great, my name is Aeris!"

Up at the cliff, Lucy was willing to help the two out. "Okay, If I die, can you do something for me?"

"yeaH, and what's that?" Snake asked, detaching his gun to make it a knife-sword.

"Keep Aeris safe from harm."

"That I can do for you!" He smiled, but then Lucy jumped without listening to her conscious mind, and thrusted her sword down right at the neck of the creature, sticking it right through the armor. "Okay, I immediately regret this!"

"Great, now it's my turn." Still not satisfied that Connor made this his decision, he jumped off the cliff to join up with the others. As he landed hard on the Grimm's back, hr trusted his two weapons on it's back as well. The beowolf had now noticed that four of it's enemies were on him, so he turned around and started to run up to the trees to ram them and get them off of him.

"Hang on!" Connor shouted, He could feel he wind flowing to his face as well as the others. They had to figure out a way to kill this thing before it can destroy anything else, So Connor had to think fast, "Lucy, can you try getting on it's head!"

"Are you crazy or something!?" She angerly shouted back to the assassin, "I'm not going to even do that!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Snake shouted out of nowhere.

"Just trust me, we don't have much of a choice!" The assassin was correct, since they were still hanging on for dear life, and they only had very little options.

Lucy didn't think hat this guy could be trusted, since she only just met him a minute ago, but he looks like he knew what he was doing, so she had to trust him. "FINE, but you're coming with me!"

"Whatever you say." Connor advanced to her by numerously stabbing the back of the huge creature, and then got to her position, just before barking orders at Aeris and Snake, "You two, jump off when i tell you to!"

"Okay now that is just stupid buddy!" Snake protested, "I am not going to-!" Connor and Lucy proceeded upwards, and they reached the top of the creature's head just before he began to shout out his command to the girl. "Lucy, get ready to jump off it, and shoot an ice beam at it's face!"

"Okay," Lucy replied back, preparing her stance.

"Snake, Aeris, Now!"

"Here we go!" Aeris grabbed Snake's arm and pushed them off the back, and they were now slowly falling from the back and then landed hard on the ground before rolling the rest of the way. Connor turned to Lucy, "Now, do it!" The ice girl nodded and then she used an icecile to jump off of it, and then fire a blast of ice at the creature's face.

It completely slipped and then it fell forward, Connor jumped off just in time, and the monster was left to roll down all the way till it finally got on it's feet again. Connor got on his feet as well, "Good work!" He shouted out to Lucy, who landed hard on the trees. He turned to face the giant Beowolf, as it began to charge at him.

He fired two bullets from his tomahawk, and it only penitratied a bit of the head armor, so he rolled out of the way quickly. Lucy returned, and this time she didn't need to be ordered what to Do next. She blasted large shards of ice at the creature and trapped it's legs so it wouldn't move.

"Thanks!" Connor started to run up to the creature, but he knew that he could get the advantage by going up the trees, so he got on one, and started to run up to it's neck. He jumped on it, and then slashed his tomahawk on it, and that when the other two started to show up.

"Hey, don't have all the fun Assassin!" Snake shouted, getting his rifle out and firing out his bullets at it, Aeris pulled her stave out and fired a blast of lightning at the enemy nearly hitting it's armor.

Connor got in front of it's face and slammed the tomahawk at it's armor, and nearly splitting open it. It now exposed it's number one weakness. The Grimm beowolf managed to break open it's left leg to move it around and just as Lucy fired another shard of ice at it's leg, and in front of it.

"Jump on!" Lucy shouted, she began to walk on top of it, and then she fired an icicle at the open spot that exposed the weakness. Snake and Aeris fired at it as well, Connor got above the head, and slammed the weapon down on the armor. The armor was slowly slipping off it's head, and this gave the advantage to the four hunters. But the monster knew what to do, so it jerked it's head at the ice shard and threw the two off off to the ground.

The assassin hanged on, and then pulled his hidden blade out to slam it to the creature's head. But that wasn't enough to kill it, Connor had to think of something. "Snake, Lucy, get ready to attack the legs!"

"Got it!" Lucy fired a ice block at the leg, and snake fired a bullet round at it. "Aeris blast off the other leg!"

"I got this!" The flower girl pointed her stave out and prepared for her large lighting strike. The blast pushed her back and it hit the other leg and the monster fell face forward to the ground. Connor got out and then he pointed out his tomahawk our at the beowolf, and pulled his trigger, and then a bullet pierced through the entire head.

The creature was now dead, they had defeated the deadly monster, and now they had completed their fight. "That was insane!" Lucy said, lying down on the floor, "We're finally done!"

"At least rhat had been taken care of!" Aeris said, "But we still need to find the temple."

"No need to worry, I have a piece for you." Connor threw a pawn piece at the girl, who caught it and looked at it, "Thanks."

"Okay, you took both pawns? Why?" Snake asked, "That could've been for anyone else, and also pawns are bad pieces in chess, they also go first to die!"

"Well, now all we have to do is find the place we're supposed to go to." Lucy went on ahead, and the four others followed along with them, and they journeyed through the rest of the woods. Once the four were finally getting through the trees, thinking hard of their success, and we're feeling a little exhausted after their fight.

"We're here!" Connor said, not feeling a bit tired, Lucy and Aeris laid down on the grass, and Snake was already on his knees, "Heh, can't wait to see everyone's faces once they hear what we've-" he stopped and saw something crazy. A large bird was falling down from the side of a cliff, and it's head was detached, it fell down to the depths of some abyss, and the smokey weather was cleared out of the way for everyone to see this.

"Wow." Connor said in amazement, "They managed to do a bit better than us."

"Wake me up, when we get rescued!" snake fell flat on the grass.

* * *

After getting saved by the instructors that Ozpin was talking about, the students were now safe to relax, and they were good for preparations for thier teams.

It was nighttime again, and everyone was gathered at the Amphitheater to see the teams, second-years and so forth were all over the place, and were willing to see their new friends (or potential enemies if things went bad). Ozpin spoke out the first team, which had consisted of the assassin, the conduit, the civilian and the soldier.

"Aerith Gainsborough, Connor Kenway, David Snake, and Lucy Kuo." He said all four of their names out to everyone, "The four of you received the black pawn pieces, from this day forward you will work together as...Team CLAS." Everyone applauded, Snake couldn't help but snicker at the sound of it. "Led by...Connor Kenway."

"Oh no." Snake facepalmed, hearing that his enemy had become their leader, "I'm gonna jump off a cliff when this is over."

"Thank you sir." Connor bowed, and he and the others were now leaving the stage to let the other four come up and represent their new team. "This is going to be nothing we've ever experienced. "

"we'll be alongside you Kenway." Lucy replied to him.

"And so Will I." Aeris said to him as well, Snake didn't say anything about this, "And yeah, this could be interesting." The four went to the rest of the group and watched the students being formed, hopefully everyone could get along with them, and things would be prepared for a better future for Remnant.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness, there was only a few minutes until everyone had to go to sleep, and there were a lot of preparations going on. There stood the faunus, he still wore his blue and black outfit, and he kept walking around in an entire circle, waiting did someone to show up.

And that someone just did that, "You're late!"

"That should tell you that you should never expect someone to show up on time." The mysterious man said, he was dressed in a elequent set of robes that were in a black and red color and there was only two belts attached to it. He wore a black hood and he carried a large gun on his belt, there was a small symbol on his belt which marked something different.

"Take Off the hood, you'd look like that assassin on that getup." The faunus said, "Where had you been?"

"I had other plans." The assassin-looking guy pulled off his hood to reveal his short hair with a small ponytail. "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to take care of someone for me." The Faunus held up the small poster which showed Connor with an x on it.

"You want me to assassinate an Assassin?"

"Yeah...you could say that," the general brushed off his hair, "So are you ready for that."

"I am."

"Good, now get going mister..." He stopped his sentence. "Whatever your name is."

The guy said, "You can just call me Shay. Shay Cormack."

* * *

**A/N: that took a long while for me to get this done. But I finally got this thing here. And yeah, Shay Patrick Cormack from **_Assassin's Creed: Rouge _**is here, I figured that things needed to be changed.**

**I'll have to put this story on hold for now since I don't know how to continue this, but it'll be back for 2015. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Compliment on some things and have a safe Christmas. Bye.**


End file.
